


Milk and Onigiri

by MoroNoKimi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, OsaKage Day, POV Kageyama Tobio, POV Miya Osamu, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Soft Miya Osamu, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroNoKimi/pseuds/MoroNoKimi
Summary: A collection of the OsaKage drabbles I did for OsaKage day (11/9/2020)Original thread (With the graphics) can be foundhere
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93
Collections: OsaKage Day 2020





	1. Proposal

“M’surprised ya didn’t want curry,” Osamu looked up from the pork cutlets he was frying, “Ya always want curry on Fridays.” 

“You like tonkatsu,” Tobio fingered the black box tucked in his pocket. He couldn’t cook to save his life, but he could make Osamu the happiest man in the world. Even if he burnt eggs and undercooked rice. 

“I like everything, Tobio.” 

“Does that mean you like… me?” 

“I love YOU, Tobio.” 

“Then,” He pulled the box from his pocket and opened it, smiling shyly, “Do you think we could have curry tomorrow?” 


	2. Hands

Kageyama loved Osamu’s hands. 

He loved the little burns from years of working over hot pans and the freckle on the base of his thumb. 

He loved how soft Osamu’s hands were despite the years of volleyball and cooking. He loved how strong they were. He loved how his hand fit in Osamu’s so well. 

He loved the gentle hands that cupped his face when they kissed to the firm hands that gripped his waist when they made love. 

Kageyama took Osamu’s hand and pressed a small kiss to the palm, nuzzling into the soft skin. The only thing Kageyama loved more than the soft hands pulling him into a kiss, was Osamu himself. 


	3. Serenade

The first time Tobio heard Osamu sing, it was purely by chance. He had come home early from practice and found Osamu on their balcony. 

Osamu was strumming soft chords and singing “Itte” in a smooth baritone voice. Tobio had leaned against the opened doors and let the soothing sound wash over him. 

After he had been found out, Osamu had decided he would start serenading Tobio every chance he got. Every evening they were home together, Osamu would sing for Tobio. 

And now, years later, he leaned against the doorway of their adopted daughter’s room and watched Osamu sing her to sleep. It’s still his favorite sound in the world.


	4. His Kageyama Tobio

Waves, crashing on an empty beach. Storms that churned the ocean and tipped boats. Calm waters that hid terror in its depths. A composed monster on the court.

That was the world’s Kageyama Tobio. 

Osamu stroked long, tender fingers up the curve of his face, both of their breaths labored. Eyes, bluer than the ocean, gazed up at him. A faint blush, a small, shy smile, the vulnerability only he got to see. Osamu brushed his lips to Tobio’s before continuing the slow thrust of his hips. 

  
That was  _ his _ Kageyama Tobio. 


	5. Onigiri, the Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Char, this one is specifically for you <3
> 
> -Sage

“Ya wanna adopt a cat?” Osamu looked at the little felines behind the plastic barriers, yellow eyes and pink noses stared down at him. Tobio looked up at him from his position on the floor and smiled. 

“I do.” 

“What’re we gonna do with a cat?” Osamu bent down to look at the black cat Tobio had been fixated on. Bright gold eyes stared back at him. Osamu had never wanted a pet, but the way Tobio lit up as he played with the cat melted his heart. 

“What’re we gonna na-” 

“Onigiri,” Tobio beamed at him, “Miyayama Onigiri.” 


	6. His Biggest Fan

Osamu couldn’t be there for every one of Tobio’s games. He had a business to run.

Which is why he had purchased a large television to hang behind the bar of the shop. He paid the monthly subscription for VolleyballTV even though it was outrageously priced. 

But he didn’t mind. 

Because every game he couldn’t be at, Osamu still got to watch Tobio play. He still got to wear his Ali Roma Jersey, among other merchandise he bought, and cheer every time Tobio lifted the ball in the air. 

He was Miya Tobio’s biggest fan after all.


	7. Dinner

There were days, like the one he just had, Osamu really disliked the restaurant industry. A dinner rush that had no end in sight, two line cooks down, and 3 hours past closing, the last counter was finally being wiped down. 

He had to cancel his and Tobio’s anniversary dinner. A Michelin star experience he had been looking forward to for months. 

“Thought you might be hungry,” His husband’s voice startled him out of his annoyed thoughts. Tobio stood at the doorway, two bento boxes in hand, “I made us dinner.”

A slow smile stretched across his face, some days were bad, but Tobio always made them right again.


	8. Breakfast

“Tobio.” 

Kageyama buried his face deeper into the pillow.

“Tobio.” 

He swatted at the hand pulling at his shoulder. 

“Tobio.” 

A third finger slid into him, pushing a loud moan from his lips. The pillow he had been using to curve the noises escaping him was soaked with spit. 

“That’s it baby. Lemme hear ya.” 

Kageyama shuddered in pleasure at the hot tongue that dipped into him. A typical breakfast in their household consisted of rice, miso soup, and salmon. That was made only after Osamu had his own pre-breakfast snack.


	9. Wanna Kiss You Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The art that goes along with this particular drabble can be found [Here](https://twitter.com/nintnot/status/1320716767094738947) (A huge thank you to Nin who made my idea come to life)

“Did I get something on my face?” 

Tobio blinked in surprise at Osamu, his thoughts interrupted. They were standing on the Shinkansen platform, waiting for their departure back to Tokyo. 

“No,” His face warmed, “I was just thinking.” 

Osamu’s eyebrows raised in amusement, his lips curling in a smirk, “Care to share?” 

Tobio shook his head. He wasn’t about to spill his innermost thoughts about how badly he wanted to kiss his boyfriend at that moment. 

“Oh, ya wanna kiss me so bad,” Osamu turned to him, grinning now, “I can see it in yer eyes.” 

Tobio pouted, “Nuh-uh, that’s-” 

He was interrupted by Osamu’s hand gently squishing his cheeks together, “I wanna kiss ya too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks! Thank you for going through and enjoying my little drabble session :) 
> 
> I've really fallen in love with the OsaKage ship and I hope you're able to love them too <3
> 
> Come find me on Twitter or stay tuned for more OsaKage (And other HQ ships) content. Reminder that all graphics for these can be found [Here!](https://twitter.com/psyduck_ms/status/1324386673694822400)
> 
> Take care, be safe, and cheers!  
> -Sage


End file.
